Savior's End
by Squirrel of Shadow
Summary: Harry Potter was left with the Dursley's on Dumbledore's orders. Given the way they are, how they behaved, it shouldn't be a surprise when Harry did not manage to live through all they did. Especially when his tired, bound magic finally gave out. But what happened when those hate-empowering curses spread further? One-Shot, AU, Character Death, Dumbledore-Bashing.


Disclaimer: I am merely playing with other people's creations, I don't own the game/book/anime/tv-show I am borrowing from, nor am I making any money with this. I am writing for fun and practice, as fan-fiction to be shared with others if I feel like it.

**Savior's End**

It was a silent night on Privet Drive, and most people were sleeping soundly. Chill wind blew through the streets, and a distant hoot of an owl could be heard, with moon casting its pale light on the streets. It was early in the fall, and while no snow was expected for a good while still, the wind's touch would have made a grown man shiver that night.

A young man sobbed while laying on his side in a small space, locked in the cupboard under the stairs. Bruises and dried blood covered most of his body, his breath rasping, his sobs accompanied by shivers through his whole figure. The gaunt, malnourished figure was just six years old, but this was just one more night to lay down in pain, his cot smelling coppery from the past bloodstains.

Harry Potter was a criminal, a vandal, and a son of petty crooks that the Dursleys had the unfortunate displeasure of being related to. That was the official story at least. Harry had never stolen more than some food from the kitchen when he was starving, he had never vandalized anything in fact he had tried to undo some of the harm his whale of a cousin had caused, and he had a hard time believing he was related to these bastards that could treat a child this way.

His relatives were ruthless bastards that spoiled his cousin Dudley with dozens of gifts every year, and made him work like a slave. He had been expected to cook breakfast since he was four years old, and that was on top of taking care of the gardening, cleaning the house, doing the dishes, and a variety of other chores. All of that while Dudley sat on his fat ass and played games or watched the television.

His uncle Vernon was stealing from the firm he worked for, keeping the papers in his safe, sometimes boasting to aunt Petunia how he had humiliated his co-workers and made sure they were ineligible for a promotion, so he could focus on elevating his own position and draining more money from the company funds. Vernon was also a very creative man when it came to his tax-forms, he managed to come up with a number of reasons why he shouldn't have to pay so much, and outright lied in several sections. Harry might be young but he understood enough, especially when he heard Vernon's boastful declarations, the way the fat bastard was teaching his son that as long as you were smart, you could get away with practically anything.

Aunt Petunia wasn't any better, she was in fact worse. She was a shameless gossip as well as a vulture looking for some conflict. She had spread some rumors that had resulted in a couple across the street breaking up when Petunia had insinuated the young man was seeing another woman on the side after knocking his young wife up with their child. She took delight in causing others misery, and seemed to always be happy to rush off with Vernon with a perverted grin on her face after making sure Harry was miserable, such as being told to take care of her roses without any gloves to protect his hands.

While Harry was grateful they hadn't quite killed him yet, they had come close enough that he had sometimes wished they had. His body had a remarkable ability to recover from their harsh treatment but even that would have its limits one day. He wasn't sure he would be able to survive much longer, and today that beating had been particularly awful. Sobbing quietly, he clutched the old blanket he was laying on in the dirty, cramped space, shuddering on the floor.

Nobody ever seemed to stick up for him, nobody defended him. The neighbors thought he was as bad as his relatives claimed, and glared at him just the same. The poor boy felt all alone in the neighborhood, and there in the darkness of his small prison, his heart-wrenching sobs finally quieted as he fell asleep, his body slowly healing from the beating it had received at his relatives hands.

Yet as he slept a silent wish he had made in those last moments before he fell asleep was empowered by his magic. An innocent wish that he had family that cared for him, a family that would protect him. It was never granted. Silently passing away from internal bleeding, the hero of the wizarding world perished when his bound magic finally gave out.

What followed was a burst of magic as all the hate-powering charms flared without the strong wizard they were keyed into, when the malice and abuse was no longer directed and targeted. In an hour, the police arrived to witness the burning buildings, the dead people on the streets, and the arrested Vernon raving about freaks, his hands coated in blood, a nearby police officer holding an icebag to his cheek and glaring at the hand-cuffed fat bastard.

The wards had shattered, but the hatred-keyed magic was strong enough that in cruel souls like Vernon, Petunia and Dudley it had pushed them to insanity, with Petunia openly scolding an already dead neighbor's torn apart face, even as she was being dragged along by a policeman holding her in handcuffs, the knife in the neighbor's chest still showing her bloody handprints. Dudley was giggling happily, a bloody shovel driven through a neighbor's cat nearby, the poor Miss Figs having been brained by the maniacal cackling little bastard while his uncle cheered less than half an hour ago.

The Dursleys hit the local news, before becoming news world wide, of the family of psychopaths that had terrorized their entire neighborhood for years before finally snapping and killing everyone that didn't run away fast enough. Their poor nephew was found in the cellar, brought out in front of the cameras, his beaten body cut apart as he had been the first target for violence, even in death he wasn't safe from his relatives depraved hatred.

Muggle-borns that saw this reported it to the wizarding world and the shock and horror of the news, backed by muggle newspapers brought along by the muggleborn wizards and witches, was enough to spark an outrage.

Dumbledore was trialed, under Veritaserum by the public's demands and the ministry had to force it down the old man's throat because if they had not the people would have rebelled. The sheer number of schemes and betrayals flowing from Dumbledore's mouth soon after shocked the entire wizarding world.

Ever since Dumbledore put his lover Grindewald into prison he had been gathering power behind the scenes to take over the entire world on his own time. Stealing the philosopher's stone from his former friends the Flamels was on his agenda soon enough, and he planned to get the Potter heir to sign his fortune away to him and his followers alongside a marriage contract before being obliviated of the knowledge, then killed by Voldemort who's return he confessed he believed to be only a matter of time.

When all of the truths and the lies came to light, Dumbledore never lived long enough to see Azkaban, being torn apart by the wizarding public turning on its supposed leader of the light, shattering the remains of the man who would be loathingly called the worst criminal of the century for generations afterwards. The Potter family fell into obscurity, its vaults sealed and its holdings lost under the Family Fidelius, as good as gone from the world.

When Voldemort did rise, he found himself with no followers to turn to, as the revelation of Dumbledore's mistake had lead to a hard-liner approach and when the formerly protected Severus Snape was made to spill names, and those named were forced to partake in veritaserum and spill names, the death-eaters were rounded up quickly along with their supporters, and everyone with a dark mark got to see what was beyond the veil personally.

Their supporters were stripped of their titles and belongings, and banished from Britain, effectively neutering the pureblood dogma. Voldemort himself found his horcruxes destroyed for most part, confiscated and shattered years ago already, only his family ring remained and as he went to retrieve it, he found himself facing Neville Longbottom who had become a dark-wizard hunter after seeing the bitch that hurt his parents thrown through the veil.

In that night, Neville became a legend as he left a smoldering corpse at the old Gaunt Shack alongside a broken ring which hadn't survived fiendfyre, knowing that the phantom of old mistakes was finally erased. The cost had been high, but without Dumbledore or Snape, the world could begin to heal.

**End**

A/N: Alright, I got some angry growls on my last bit of a one-shot already, and lets make this perfectly clear.

I loathe Dumbledore, Snape, and Draco. I have zero sympathy for all of them. I don't see anything redeeming in any of them, Snape's past doesn't excuse who he is, and Draco's hesitation in the last 2 books only shows he's scared of actually facing consequences with the actions he takes part in, not that he would regret any of it.

Dumbledore was in my opinion at first a bumbling idiot who tries to look wiser than he actually is, and probably senile as well as more than a little nuts. The later books begin to portray that as a front before a rather cruel, manipulative bastard who has been playing wizarding world for fools for ages already.

He is an example of 'power behind the throne', both with Grindewald before in the past, and later with the Ministry who is a handy scapegoat for everything that is wrong with the world, leaving him free to use them to divert attention from himself. Even painting himself in dark colors at some times before returning to make people think "we should have listened to him from the beginning" once more, reinforcing his hold on them.

I despise Dumbledore most of all, even Voldemort has more redeeming qualities than the bastard Bumblemore, Dumb-as-Door, Lord Lemon, Manipulative Old Man.

That is my opinion, and you are welcome to have your own, but trying to point out Dumbledore isn't that bad is a waste of time for me. I read through the books and I consider the last 2 not worth the time, I prefer a lot of alternate tellings past the 4th year point, especially ones that expose Dumbledore for the bastard he is. I can never accept the 'canon' ending as I truly hate the idea of someone left abused by the old man naming someone 'supposedly' their child after HIM.


End file.
